Breaking the Rules
by kayreen85
Summary: This is a story I submitted for a contest on a Harry Potter website. It's supposed to be the punishment you give to the rules that wizards broke. It's written in a form of a formal letter


Mr. Harry Potter,

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic,

London.

Mdm. Mafalda Hopkirk,

The Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office,

Ministry of Magic,

London. 22nd of December 2009

Madam,

Implementation of New Rules

It has been brought to my attention that the incidence of rule breaking has increased at an alarming rate. Many wizards and Muggles have both suffered casualties.

2. Although there has been no death reported, this continued behaviour is risking the exposure of our world to the Muggles. After reviewing our current laws on the improper use of magic, we at the Magical Law Enforcement office believe that the said laws are outdated and needs changing.

3. After several meetings and discussions, we have managed to create a new guideline to the laws regarding improper use of magic. Together with this letter, I have enclosed the new guideline. I do hope you will have the time to read it through, as we will be putting these laws into action as soon as possible.

4. If you have any questions, please feel free to send a memo or talk to me personally during office hours. I hope to continue our talk and help keep the Wizarding world safe from harm. Thank you for your time and patience.

Sincerely,

Mr.

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic

**Revised Guideline to the Laws of Improper Use of Magic**

The Wizengamot has decided years back that magic use is only to be kept within magical families, with at least one member with magical abilities. Therefore, ordinary people with no magical talents, which we shall refer to as Muggles, cannot be made aware of the existence of these magical talents or magic. If a wizard or witch purposely used magic in front of Muggles, it will then risk the exposure of our world to theirs. Therefore, it should not be taken lightly. If this rule is broken, the consequences are severe:

**1.1 ****Using magic in front of Muggles**

If it has been found you have used magic in front of the Muggles purposely, the Ministry of Magic has in its power to punish you as they see fit.

1.1.1 Strike 1 - First Offence Punishment

You will be turned into an albino walrus and be placed in the Muggle zoo. It is hoped that with this experience you will feel the danger of our world being exposed, as we might be put in a zoo like this if they ever find out about the Wizarding world.

1.1.2 Strike 2- Second Offence Punishment

You will be sent to Azkaban to help guards clean and take care of the cells. You will do this without magic as we will temporarily disable your magical abilities. It is hoped with this punishment you will think about the severity of your actions and take heed from the prisoners there.

1.1.3 Strike 3 – Third Offence Punishment

After two strike and you are still committing the offense, we see fit to strip you of your magical abilities for 3 years and send you to live with the most eccentric Muggle we know, Lady Gaga. There you will be her servant, satisfying her every Muggle whim.

1.2 **Using magic to steal**

If it has been found you have used magic to steal, the Ministry of Magic has in its power to punish you as they see fit.

1.2.1 Strike 1 - First Offence Punishment

You will be sent to Azkaban for 3 days and we will have you returned the things you stole and endure the owner's own punishment

1.2.2 Strike 2 – Second Offence Punishment

You will be turned into an apple tree which bears juicy fruits. The fruits will be your hair. You will be placed in an area where children like to steal fruits. It is hoped with this punishment, you understand the pain of losing something you care about.

1.2.3 Strike 3 – Third Offence Punishment

After two strike and you are still committing the offense, we see fit to confiscate your wand and magically bind your hands for 1 year. It is hoped with this punishment, you will not steal again.

1.3 **Enchanting an object to harm Muggles or Witches and Wizards**

If it has been found you have enchanted an object to harm Muggles or witches and wizards, the Ministry of Magic has in its power to punish you as they see fit.

1.3.1 Strike 1 - First Offence Punishment

If it has been found that you enchanted an object to harm Muggles or witches and wizards which caused minor injuries, you will be sent to Azkaban for 6 months and will be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies to assist them for 1 year. You will also be subjected to a therapeutic enquiry similar to that of a Muggle shrink.

1.3.2 Strike 2 – Second Offence Punishment

If it has been found that you enchanted an object to harm Muggles or witches and wizards which caused major injuries, you will be sent to Azkaban for 5 years and will be sentenced to work at a Dragon Sanctuary dealing with injuries inflicted by the dragon to the dragon keepers.

1.3.3 Strike 3 – Third Offence Punishment

If it has been found that you enchanted an object to harm Muggles or witches and wizards which caused disability, you will be sent to Azkaban for life. If it has been found that you enchanted an object to harm Muggles or witches and wizards which caused death, you will be sentenced to death using the same object you enchanted to harm the said Muggle or witch or wizard. The severity of this action can only be met with the death penalty.

1.4 **Using magic to win in official games**

1.4.1 Strike 1 - First Offence Punishment

You will be allowed to participate in any official game, unfortunately as your punishment; every game you win will not be counted. Every prize you win will be taken and given to charity.

1.4.2 Strike 2 – Second Offence Punishment

You will not be allowed to join any official game for 5 years. This includes betting for your team and watching the quidditch tournaments.

1.4.3 Strike 3 – Third Offence Punishment

You will be banned for life from all official games; this includes every quidditch tournament for every team. You will be banned from buying any tickets to any tournaments or games throughout your lifetime.

1.5 **Using magic against someone's will**

1.5.1 Strike 1 - First Offence Punishment

You will be subjected to drink Veritaserum. Once we have figured out the thing you hate most to do, we will make you do it for 5 years every day. It is hoped, with this punishment, you understand the uneasiness you made people feel when they do things they don't intend to.

1.5.2 Strike 2 – Second Offence Punishment

You will be placed under the Imperius curse performed by a Ministry Personnel and will be made to do the Ministry's bidding for 5 years.

1.5.3 Strike 3 – Third Offence Punishment

You will be stripped of your free will for the rest of your life, vulnerable to anyone's bidding or orders. It is hoped with this punishment, it will be a warning to those who plan to play with other people's free will.


End file.
